1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an intracorneal lens, and more particularly, pertains to an intracorneal lens including one or holes where the holes are filled with a gas permeable polymer or metabolite permeable material, a biocompatible polymer or biocompatible material, or a neutral or negatively charged material. The intracorneal lens can also include a coating of a gas permeable polymer or metabolite permeable material, a biocompatible polymer or biocompatible material, or neutral or negatively charged material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intracorneal lenses, also known as corneal inlays or intralamellar lenses, are known in the art. It has been desirable to provide intracorneal lenses with holes to provide for passage of nutrients and fluids. It has now been recognized that it may be suitable to fill the holes with a material as well as coating the lens with a material.
The present invention provides an intracorneal lens with holes, where the holes are filled with the gas permeable polymer or metabolite permeable material, a biocompatible polymer or biocompatible material, or a neutral or negatively charged material. The intracorneal lens can also be coated with the gas permeable polymer or a metabolite permeable material, a biocompatible polymer or biocompatible material, or a neutral or negatively charged material.